sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Promotion to Wing Commander
---- Office of Task Force Inquisition Command -- I2SD Inquisitor The Commander of Task Force Inquisition's office, Marshal Inrokana, office wasn't overly large but it was by far the largest office onboard ship, if not in the Task Force. It was located deep within the ship, a very safe place for such an office. The walls are a standard light gray with a soft black floor, seemingly very comfortable for anyone being in the room. The white lighting installed in the ceiling gave the room a pleasant glow and allowed for work and meetings alike. Many lush green plants from around the various places in the galaxy Krieg has been to decorate the room around in places breaking up the gray with a stunning array of greens. On the port wall there are two large bookcases with datapads and various books, on the opposite wall is a single painting of a Corellian beach at sunset. Below the painting is a crystal display unit showing the various Imperial starfighters. Sitting in the back of the room was a large mahogany desk made of a fine dark wood from Corellia, off to the side of it there is a holoterm unit. Behind his desk was a large holoscreen with light blue lights around the its perimeter looking to the depths of space and taking up the whole wall. There are a couple chairs in front of his desk along with a small table with another pair of chairs on the front wall near the entrance. His own chair is a tall backed black chair, tall enough that a normal human sitting in it could not be seen if one was looking at the back of it. Calling his squadron leader, Alex Dante into his office Krieg sits behind his desk - covered in datapad reports from the border territories. He was busy pouring over report after report, though in the end he knew it would be a matter of discussion and decision with staff aides. That was coming. In the meantime, he continues his work as we waits for his summons to be answered. Arriving as swiftly as transit through the ship is possible, Dante pauses briefly outside the Marshal's office tugs at her uniform tunic to make sure it's wrinkle free before being admitted inside. She salutes crisply, standing at attention and speaking, "Squadron Leader Dante reporting as ordered, Sir." Looking up to see her enter he stands and salutes in return. Gesturing to the seats in his office he offers, "Please, have a seat. This shouldn't take long." Stepping out from behind his desk he pulls up a few datapads and hands them to her, continuing what he has to say. "Developments along our borders with raids upon our depots have concerned me as of late. Thus, it necessitates that I be forming some sort of countermeasure. I know that you were with me not long ago in the defense of a convoy, do not let your damage level in that fight deter you from your leadership capabilities." Taking the seat she was motioned toward, Dante sits on the edge of the chair, back straight, hands resting on her knees while the Marshal speaks. She nods once before speaking, "The damage done to my fighter and that of my squadron mates has already been repaired, sir. It is the loss of one of our own that will prove to be the catalyst to make us better next time, and every time after that. While material and asset losses can, to some extent, be absorbed. It is the loss of personnel and their accumulated experience that is harder to replace." Nodding to her his expression turns to that of slight concern, but there is that devious smile he still carries as well. "Understood. Thus, you will understand when I promote you to Wing Commander and give you the CAG position on the Inquisitor that this same concept must be applied to all six squadrons aboard. The fight is coming, Commander, there is no doubt about that. The rebels are gathering assets. One does not do so lightly - it is hard to hide an operation to the scale of which they are about to commence. Thus, we are going to be stopping it in its tracks at a focal point. However, enough of that for now. I need you to lead now more than ever. The loss of different commanders in these raids has been hard to absorb indeed." He hands her the citation and order, "The promotion and command are effictive immediately. You will still be in charge of the Razors as their leader as well." Dante's normally urbane expression is one of general good natured temperament, rarely one of outright emotional display. To that end, one of her eyebrows arches upwards as a look of surprise registers on her face as she accepts the citation and order, giving herself a mental kick before speaking. "Then these raids are a build up to something large scale, instead of just petty meddlesome raids to make a nuisance of themselves. Their attitude suggests that they're getting bolder, will we be using that attitude to their disadvantage, sir?" Looking to his new commander Krieg replies, "I am not allowed to divulge what is going to happen, security reasons. The enemy must never know what we do, and I cannot risk our crews knowing too much of our operations or plans for the future. All I can say is that we must get the cargo through to our depots and protect them while we further secure our borders. Loss of life is unacceptable. Understood commander?" "Yes sir," Dante replies instantly. She straightens instinctively, drawing herself up to her full height, shoulders squaring. Smiling now, Krieg extends a hand to her, "Congratulations commander. Is there anything I can answer for you before you start your new duties?" Dante rises from her chair and accepts the offered hand, clasping it briefly for a firm handshake before saluting again, speaking solemnly. "Thank you sir. And no sir. Not off the top of my head, that is Sir. I'm sure I will, but I'll hold off until I have a categorized list, and only after I've chased down all the answers that I can beat out of the paneling." Shaking her hand back he salutes in reply. "Excellent. I won't hold you up, see to your duties. I'd like for you to also get in contact with Commander Mandor about his operations he is conducting. Also, if there is anything you need or of there is a concern on your mind, please bring it to me. For now, that is all. Dismissed Commander." Dante braces to attention, "Yes Sir," she adds, the same look of solemn seriousness remaining on her face as she nods formally then takes her leave of the Marshal's office.